It
by 19ilovedolphins
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Hera returns to the Ghost but something is wrong with the pilot. Very wrong. The crew suspects that it came from the place where the mission took place, an unknown plant. Yet, something was waiting for her return, along with the rest of the rest crew. It was waiting. I am very bad at summaries!


**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! If any of this is confusing then go ahead and ask. When I think the time is right, I'll post a Q &A. Please do not ask any inappropriate or dumb questions because I will not answer those.**

 **Warning: There are going to be some gruesome parts!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Name?"

"Hera Syndulla."

"Age?"

"Twenty-four."

"Species?"

"Twi'lek."

"Additional information?"

"Rebel pilot of the Ghost crew and Phoenix leader."

"Purpose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why was she brought here?"

"Sir, she isn't well. She's the only survivor of her team and says she saw something. _Learned_ something new according to the people who brought her in."

"Do you have any idea what she may have learned?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of."

Silence.

"Sir? What do you think we should do?"

"I'd like to talk with her. After that, you can escort Miss Syndulla back to her crew."

"As you wish."

Senator Organa sighed as he entered the room. In the center was the Twi'lek sitting in a chair and staring straight like he was invisible. She wore comfy, white clothes and headwear. Her eyes were dull and unfocused. Fingers and lekku twitched with anticipation.

Organa wondered what could be going through Hera's head at the moment. What details and memories could be floating around through the pilot's head to make her act this way? What had disturbed her so much? What was on the unknown planet they found a week ago?

He remembered picking specific people for the mission including Hera. There were about twenty in that one team and she was the only survivor. Yet, he wondered if she really did survive judging by what he's seeing. He wondered...if she was really here or still lost in her memories on that planet.

"Hera. Can you please tell me what happened and what you may have learned?" he asked, arms crossed behind his back. At first, Hera didn't even hear him until jumping a little and looking up at the Senator.

"A creature," she spoke, neutrally.

"A...creature that kills men and women?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't kill," she replied.

"Then where are the other nineteen rebels that went with you?" He asked.

Hera looked him in the eye.

"Waiting," she said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Waiting for what?"

"It doesn't kill or destroy. It creates and forms. It's pregnant," she answered neutrally, creepily smiling.

Organa wasn't expecting an answer like that. He was beyond bewildered by it. Then he asked, "Hera, what happened to your men?"

"I told you already," she said as though on drugs, "They're waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For the child to be born."

"And?"

"A child cannot exist without anything to form with," Hera explained. This disturbed the Senator more. What could she mean? Forming? Child? What changed this pilot so much to make her speak in such a gibberish way?

At least, he hoped that it was all gibberish. That everything she was saying was unreal and just something caught from the planet. Possibly a sickness? Some plant to make her delusional? Does she drink alcohol? He didn't know what to say.

So he nodded.

"Uh...thank you, Captain," Organa said before leaving the room and gestured to his assistant.

"You can take her back to her crew but can you give them a message for me?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," the assistant agreed.

Once the message was said, the assistant and Hera began to walk to the ship ports. Organa's assistant had a hard time with the delirious Hera. They soon arrived at the entrance of the port where the Ghost was stored.

Kanan and the rest of the crew walked down the ramp to greet them. The two finally made it to the Ghost and the assistant handed Hera over.

"Uh...Hera? Are you ok?" Kanan asked, sensing something wrong with the Twi'lek.

"Kanan Jarrus, may I have a word with you?" The assistant asked. The Jedi nodded and walked away from the others.

"Keep an eye on her," he called before turning and talking with the assistant. Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine looked over at Hera who was just standing, staring, and blinking.

"Uh...you two can watch her while I go and take a nap," Zeb said then muttered before leaving, "She's creeping me out." He soon disappeared into the Ghost.

"I'm busy too. Need to get another painting done and all," Sabine said then hurried into the Ghost, leaving Ezra. The padawan sighed in defeat when realizing that he had no choice but to watch the delusional Hera.

"It's pregnant. The child will be born after the men are done melting," Hera giggled a little. Ezra gave her a concerned and confused look. He felt chills running up and down his spine.

" _She's really out of it,_ " he thought.

"Hera, are you okay?" He asked the Twi'lek.

Hera just kept smiling and saying, "The child is coming soon." Ezra didn't know how to feel. Concerned. Confused. Weirded out. Creeped out.

The list went on and on but one emotion really stood out the most was curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"It's pregnant," she muttered.

Ezra was about to ask another question until Kanan walked back over.

"Come on. Let's get her to bed and have her sleep this off," Kanan told Ezra. The boy nodded and helped his master with the pilot. They practically dragged and carried her all the way to her room. Finally, Hera was tucked in her bed and sleeping soundly.

The two Jedi left the sleeping pilot and went to their own rooms, wishing each other a good night.

*Next Morning*

Kanan's P.O.V

My comm whistled to life as I put my hair in a ponytail. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned while answering.

"Yes?"

"Uh...Kanan. I need some help."

"What did you do this time, Ezra?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"NOTHING! It's...Hera. She's still acting really weird," he said.

"And you couldn't come and tell me yourself?" I said, leaving my cabin. I followed his force signature to the common room.

"Well...I'm sorta...stuck at the moment."

I raised an eyebrow and stood in front of the common room's door. The door slid open.

My eyes widen at the scene.

Ezra was on the couch with Hera's arms wrapped around him like a little kid who won a stuffed animal at a fun fair. Her head rested on the top of his and nuzzled her cheek in his hair. Her eyes were closed and knees were drawn to her chest.

Ezra clutched his comm in his hand and eyes trained on me. I raised an eyebrow and didn't know what to say.

"Kanan," Ezra said snapping me out of my thoughts.

He moved his eyes back and forth, silently telling me to look in that direction. I looked at the other side of the room to see a knife laying on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, finding my voice.

"I surprisingly heard something over the sound of Zeb's snoring," he joked. I wasn't very flattered.

He got the hint and kept explaining, "So I went to investigate and followed all the noises here. Next thing I saw was Hera holding that knife in her hand. She dropped it and ran over to me and we've been like this for two hours since."

I felt a little amused and worried at the same time. Amused that the kid had to deal with this for two hours straight. Worried with what would have happened if Hera were to of used the knife.

"On the other note, can you help me?" He asked, "Her grip is surprisingly almost stronger than Zeb's." I felt my mouth twitch a little before helping Ezra out.

I used the force to knock her into a deep sleep. Ezra carefully unraveled her arms and laid her down on the couch.

"Why didn't you get anyone else to help you?" I asked.

"Chopper would laugh, zap me, and take a holo; Zeb would laugh and not let it down, and Sabine would have been 'inspired,'" he explained, "You were my last option."

I nodded before asking, "Do you know what she was doing with the knife?"

He shook his head no. I began to think of the possibilities of what she could have been doing but came to a conclusion with nothing.

"We need to keep a close eye on her," I said, thinking back to what the assistant told me.

*flashback*

 _"What's wrong with her?" I asked, concerned with the pilot._

 _"We don't know but came to a conclusion that it has to do something with what happened on the planet," the assistant said._

 _"And the rest of her team?" I asked._

 _"They're all missing. She was the only one that was found," he said._

 _"So you're telling me that you have no idea what was on that planet, what happened to the rest of the team and Hera, and why she's acting like this," I concluded._

 _The assistant nodded confirming my fears._

 _"I have a message from Senator Organa," the assistant said, bringing me out of my thoughts._

 _"What is it?" I asked._

 _"He says to watch and ask her questions with what happened. Find some sort of hints to figure out what's going on so we can make sure it doesn't happen again," he said. As much as I wanted to know what happened, I was still a little skeptical about the situation._

 _Did I really want to know what happened? Yes. Do I really want to help Hera and the team? Yes. Yet, there was still a nagging feeling that something far greater was going on than they were letting on._

 _I had to figure it out through Hera._

 _"Thank you for telling me this," I said and turned to walk back to the ship._

 _*_ flashback ends*

I glanced over at the sleeping Twi'lek.

"Kanan. Are you okay?" Ezra asked, waving his hand in my face. I blinked a couple times, realizing I hadn't said anything in a while.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Did you say something?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, concerned that something was wrong. He must have sensed it through the Force.

I sighed, "What do you think?"

Ezra looked over at Hera then back to me.

"We need to do something. We can't just leave her like this," he said. I agreed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." I paused before continuing, "We're going to have to interrogate her through you."

Ezra seemed very confused.

"Why me?" He asked.

"For some reason, she likes you more than the rest of us," I said.

"How do you know that?" He asked,

"Maybe the fact that she cuddled with you like a teddy bear," I said. The teen's cheeks turned red with embarrassment and looked down saying, "Don't remind me."

I looked down at him confused. I think he just lied to me. Maybe he actually liked being in Hera's arms but doesn't want to admit it. Hera is the mother figure in the Ghost and it could be that Ezra sees her as one.

I smiled at the thought then laid a hand on his shoulder. My padawan looked up at me.

"Come on, let's let her sleep for a while before you start to question her," I coaxed. Ezra agreed, like the change of subject. We both left the common room to go train and had Chopper watch Hera in case she wakes up.

We had to get to the bottom of whatever happened with Hera or she may never be her old self again. I couldn't bear the thought and neither did the rest of the crew. Mostly though, Ezra.

Ezra's P.O.V

My fingers drummed on the top of the table's surface. My mind was scattered and wondered what the interrogation was going to be like.

Kanan was standing beside me, blocking the door in case Hera decided to run or do something to me. Sabine was on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall next to the other door. Chopper sat quietly in the corner, ready to record the...talk.

I didn't want to say interrogation because it sounds like we're going to torture her for information. No instead, we're going to have a nice chat with a delusional Twi'lek that could do anything if I said or did something wrong.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the sound of the door sliding open filled the room. My eyes averted up to see Zeb guiding Hera over to the seat on the other side of the table. Her wrists were handcuffed and head bowed, staring blankly at the floor. Zeb firmly gripped her shoulder and gently pushed her into the seat.

I looked over my shoulder at Kanan for some sort of reassurance. He nodded as if answering an unspoken question. I turned back to Hera to see her staring at the table.

"Hera," I spoke, trying to get her attention or some sort of response.

At first, she didn't do anything like she didn't hear a word I said. I was about to speak up again until she fell forward, hitting her head on the table and leaving it there.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked a little too quickly. Hera sat back up and looked at me with unfocused eyes, waiting.

I glanced at Kanan before asking Hera, "What happened to you and your team?"

"They're waiting," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"For the baby to be born," she said, smirking.

For some reason, I paused and seemed a little...horrified by the thought. Waiting for the baby? It didn't make any sense.

"Why are they waiting for the baby to be born?"

"A baby cannot exist without a body," Hera giggled as if I was being silly. I didn't laugh at all. In fact, her answer was so...unexpected. I didn't know what else to say because my mouth went dry. I had to lick my lips just to ask another question.

"Okay...what happened to you?"

Hera's smiley and giggly self-morphed into a blank and almost, stern form. This was new...and I wasn't liking this change. Not. One. Bit. I gulped and carefully chose what to say next.

"Did _it_ do something to you, Hera?"

Her eyes widen before sinking deeper into her seat, crossing her arms around herself. Her head bowed, finding her lap interesting. Thinking I crossed a line, I snapped my mouth shut and regretted asking. She must have gone through so much and here I am having a 'chat' with her.

It doesn't feel like a chat anymore. Not to me or anyone else in the room. The tense air swallowed me whole as we patiently watched the Twi'lek's next move. I subconsciously shifted in my seat before freezing again.

Hera slowly but surely looked up.

A Cheshire smile spread from ear to ear, showing the rows of teeth and her pupils were so small that they could hardly be seen. Both eyes were drawn and looking in the opposite ways in a very terrifying manner.

She began to giggle before turning into hysterical laughter.

"K-Kanan," I said, heart pounding against my chest. I stood from where I was sitting and backed away from the psychotic pilot. Kanan places a hand on my shoulder as a way to comfort me.

"Hera," Sabine said, slowly inching away from the door and resting her hands on her blasters. I was tempted to do the same with my lightsaber but didn't want to hurt Hera. Threatening her wouldn't end in good results. Whatever was happening to her came from that planet.

Possibly, there could be something there that could fix this.

"It's coming for all of us!" Hera laughed.

"Zeb, hold her still!" Kanan ordered. The Lasat gave a quick nod before rushing over to Hera and trapping her in his arms. Kanan walked forwards and placed his hand on her forehead, concentrating on the Force.

Hera's laughter died down as she passed out into a deep slumber. The room grew eerily silent.

"Sabine and Chopper, set course for that planet," Kanan ordered suddenly, making me jump. Sabine and Chopper didn't need to be told twice when hastily making a break for the cockpit.

"Zeb, go prep yourself for the mission," he said. Zeb didn't seem to like the idea of leaving us with Hera but with one look from Kanan, he hesitantly nodded before leaving.

My master carefully laid Hera on the couch and glanced over at me. The way he looked at me made my stomach churn a little.

"Ezra, I need you to watch Hera," he said.

"What?" I said in disbelief. Then asked, "Why?"

"So that way she doesn't do anything that will end up with someone hurt or maybe hug you again for a long time. I don't know but right now, I- _we_ need you, Ezra. We need you right now."

I froze at the last words looking at the unconscious form of the pilot.

 _"We need you now, Ezra. We need you right now."_

Those were the exact words she told me before I stupidly and heroically went to save the crew when I first met them. Yet, it was so worth it.

So after gulping down my fear and worry, I stood confident and gave a determined nod. Kanan seemed confused by my sudden change but smiled before walking towards the door.

"If you need anything, comm me," he stated.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"It may work better if you both were alone," he explained. I sighed as the door shut. I sat on the edge of the couch and stared at the wall. My hands trembled a bit and tried to calm my nerves down.

Stay calm. That's what I kept telling myself while breathing in and out slowly. I knew anything could happen if she woke up. She could strangle me to death, trap me in a hug, and make a run for the door. Basically, the odds are not very clear on her next move and it worried- _scared_ me just thinking about it.

The couch moved a bit and I turned to see Hera shifted a little in her sleep. I calmed my racing heart and sighed, hoping that she will return back to her normal self.

*Time skip*

I tapped my foot impatiently still waiting for a signal that we arrived.

' _What's taking so long_?' I wondered and was about to get up investigate.

A groan made me freeze in place as I slowly turned to see Hera starting to wake up. I panicked a bit then forced myself to calm down for the pilot's sake. She blinked a couple times and that's when I noticed something in those green eyes. Something different.

The Twi'lek squinted to try and focus her vision more before saying, "Ja...cen."

I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask who that was but Hera didn't seem to lucid at the moment since mistaking me for someone else.

Then she passed out again.

Ezra's P.O.V

"Kanan," I spoke into the comm, not drawing my attention from the unconscious Twi'lek.

"Yeah? _"_ Kanan answered.

"Hera just woke up but she's out again," I informed. It took a minute before the Jedi replied, "Did something happen?"

"Um..." I hesitated a little before saying, "Yeah, she said a name."

 _"_ A name? Whose name?"He asked, confused.

I opened my mouth and answered.

Kanan's P.O.V

 _"_ Jacen _."_

My mouth went dry and eyes widen in shock. No more needed to be said and I began to think. That name. Out of every name in the galaxy, why that name of all names?

"Chief, you okay?" Zeb asked with his eyebrow arched in confusion. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, just took me by surprise there," I admitted.

"Why? Who's Jacen?" Zeb asked. I sighed before scratching the back of my neck and saying, "It's just a touchy subject, especially for Hera."

Zeb could tell that there was more than I wasn't letting on but didn't pry anymore. I was thankful for that before realizing something.

I never switched the comm link off.

Ezra's P.O.V

"It's just a touchy subject, especially for Hera, _"_ Kanan explained but I knew it wasn't towards me. I could feel his guilt and pain and _fear._

"Ja-Ja-Ja...cen," Hera quietly whimpered. My heart clenched a bit and wondered who in the galaxy this Jacen character was. He obviously means a lot to both Kanan and Hera, yet they never speak of him.

"Plea-se, Jacen," Hera begged in her sleep, "Come...ba-ack to mo...me..."

She trailed off as her hands clenched the couches surface and face scrunched up. I didn't know what to do at the moment because I was just frozen, paralyzed. I even felt a little jealousy twig into my stomach. The twig churned my insides leaving scratches every time the sharp end hit my stomach's boundaries.

If that didn't help, neither did the feeling of sorrow. Whoever Jacen was, he really meant something to Hera who was seemingly taking it harder than Kanan. She was to the point of almost crying in her sleep.

Hera never cries.

Yet, seeing how close she was to doing it it hurt.

A shaky sigh left my mouth as I fumbled with my fingers. She probably wants him more than me. I winced at the very thought and looked back at her sleeping form not so restless but peaceful.

 _"_ We arrived _,"_ Kanan said through the comm. I jumped and fumbled with the communication device.

"Got it," I responded a little too quickly. My eyes averted to the pilot then to the floor. My hand clutched the comm as the sound of a door filled the room. I glanced up to see Sabine walking towards the cockpit, not before looking at Hera with concern.

She kept going until disappearing behind the other door. I stood and headed in the same direction. I didn't look back because I knew that the ache would return.

*time skip*

I felt the jolt of the Ghost landing. Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, and I were in the cargo bay and waiting for the ramp to open to reveal the planet. Chopper is left in charge to watch the ship and Hera.

The ramp lowered and a vegetative landscape had been revealed.

"Zeb and Ezra, head east. Sabine and I will head west," Kanan said. Sabine put on her helmet as she gave a silent nod that meant she was ready.

"Why don't we all just split up in every direction?" I asked.

"We don't know what's lurking through those trees. It'd be best to do this in groups in case something happens," he explained.

"Kid, haven't you watched movies before. Splitting up is _always_ a bad idea if you are assigned to be by yourself," Zeb said, rolling his green eyes.

"Says the one that pushed me into Agent Kallus and left me behind _by myself_ ," I argued back.

"Stop it," Kanan interfered sternly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed very tired lately ever since Hera came back.

"We need to concentrate."

"Yeah, so we can save his girlfriend," Sabine said smoothly, walking down the ramp casually.

"Yeah-WAIT WHAT?" Kanan said caught off guard. I smirked and stifled back my laughter seeing my master's embarrassment. Zeb patted him on the back before following Sabine.

I walked down the ramp as well and scanned the area. It seemed like any ordinary jungle if you asked me yet the feeling of it was... _off._ I wearily trailed behind the Lasat and kept an eye out for anything odd. I looked back to see Kanan and Sabine disappear deeper into the thicket.

I desperately wished that Kanan and I were partnered up. It wasn't that Zeb was a horrible partner but the fact that Kanan could comfort me better.

"Are you already getting scared back there, Kid?" Zeb asked.

I glared up at him and snapped back,"No."

The truth was that I'm not scared, no. I am terrified.

"Hey," he replied back with such foreign gentleness. It was so unlike the rough Lasat I've come to know.

Then he confessed, "You don't need to be all high and mighty and tough. I'm scared too."

I looked up for a moment in utter shock and kept silent. Barely anything scares Zeb besides those giant spider things back at base. I could tell that he could feel the shift that came with this place. He was uneasy.

"Y-Yeah. I am, too," I admitted.

We kept walking in silence.

I gasped and stopped to hold my head as pain shot through the force. Something in the bushes near me began to shake.

"... _Je...e...di..."_ the thing croaked slickly. I gasped again as another wave broke through the surface. Something...whatever it was watched carefully from the distance. Studying me like...like...like it's prey. It was hungry and wanted to be fed. Wait, there are...three signatures?

I knew one was Zeb and the other was probably that thing. Yet...what was the other.

I had no idea before my eyes rolled back and passed out.

Zeb's P.O.V

"Kid! Kid! Come on! Wake up!"

I growled in anger seeing how there was nothing that I could do to wake up Ezra. He just passes out right when we begin to search. Just. Great.

"Karabast," I cursed under my breath and looked around as if the answer to the problem was hidden in the trees. What am I going to do? Should I call for help?

I reached for my comm link to then grab air. It wasn't there. I raised an eyebrow in confusion which immediately turned into nervousness. What happened to my comm? Did I leave it back at the Ghost? No, I checked to see if I had everything. It should be here!

I growled again in frustration and went to grab the kid's comm to find that gone too. This was getting to weirder by the second. What were the chances we both left our comms back at the Ghost? Very little.

Something was going to happen and I don't plan on staying and finding out. Yet, we may have no choice. I slung the teen onto my shoulder and began to walk in the direction of the Ghost.

A nearby bush rustled making me jump back in surprise and grab my weapon. My heart thumped and sweat formed on the side of my head. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Something was here! Something was here!

I wasn't sure why I felt so panicked. This isn't the first time dealing with trouble. Yet...this place...and what it did to Hera. Shivers ran down my spine at the very thought. Whatever happened to Hera...could happen to the rest of us.

The bush rustled violently. I stumbled back some when suddenly a shadow jumped out from the bush. I readied my weapon to hit the thing but immediately stopped when seeing a small deer-like critter.

I sighed in relief and felt a little embarrassed. Luckily, the Kid wasn't awake to see this though he may have had the same reaction.

"Don't tell the Kid you scared me through whatever Force-a-mobber bond thing," I growled, feeling stupid talking to an animal.

The deer looked up showing the other half of its face. I jumped back when seeing a melted human head melded onto the other half of the deer's head. It was like someone cut half of the deer's head and replaced it with a human's.

The thing didn't even fit. The deer's muzzle was too long, showing the inside with the tongue dangling out. It melded onto the human's tongue and lay limp out of the mouth. The human's eye kept looking down wide-eyed and never blinked.

The deer gave a mix of a deer's call and human scream.

I was to freaked out and kept walking back farther. The deer leaped off into the trees making me jump back. My back collided with a cold yet soft surface. I could feel something breathing down my neck and staring down at me.

Slowly, I turned my head...

Ezra's P.O.V.

I blinked and realized that my bed didn't feel right. I looked again to see that this wasn't my room but a jungle's floor. My memory quickly came back as I got to my feet.

"Zeb!" I called, searching for the Lasat. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Zeb! C-Come on, this isn't f-funny," I said a bit shaky. Nothing. My hand reached for the comm link to find it wasn't there. I began to search for it on the ground but there was no sign of the missing device.

"Ezra! Zeb!"

I turned to hear a familiar voice in the distance. Kanan! Hope swelled up inside me as I ran in the direction of his voice like being lured to a beacon of light in the dark.

"Kanan!" I called and heaved for air while dodging trees and shrubs.

"Ezra!" Kanan called back as the sound of running footsteps grew louder. I was almost to him. I'm going to make it!

Another pair of something running pounded the ground loudly. The shadow ran through the trees near me on all fours. It was fast and I could sense a cold feeling coming from it. Three signatures? Again?

Kanan's signature was easily recognizable and so was whatever the thing that just ran by but...the other one? I just...couldn't explain it. It sort of resembled the second signature held not just one but many different signatures in one. One dark signature.

"K-Kanan," I heaved and tripped on something. My left leg began to throb and my body had begun shaking violently. What was going on? What was wrong with me?

"Kan...an," I croaked as the sweet air filled my lungs. Black dots invaded my vision as a figure approached me. I couldn't tell who it was before going unconscious.

*Time skip*

Ow.

That was my first thought as a blinding white light shone in my eyes. I groaned as a headache formed then slowly sat up while holding my head. My fingers traveled across what felt like bandages and eyes caught the boot on my foot. What did I do? Twist my leg so much that I needed a boot?

"Take it easy, Kid."

I jumped at the sound and turned to see Kanan leaning against the wall.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"You ask me," Kanan said shrugging, making his way over to me.

"Where's Zeb?"

I thought back remembering we were walking then the voice. That was it.

"I don't know," I admitted, looking at my lap in guilt. Then noticed something.

"Where's Sabine and Hera?"

"Sabine is trying to find Hera on the ship," he answered. I turned to look up again in disbelief.

"Wait, Hera's missing?" I said. Kanan nodded, making my fears grow more. First, Zeb. Now, Hera. I sighed and closed my eyes, focusing on the Force to track any trace of the missing crew members.

"Ezra, I already tried to-"

I silenced Kanan with a shush and concentrated on a signature that was very familiar...and close.

Very close.

Ezra's P.O.V

"Kanan, she isn't on the ship," Sabine urgently spoke after bursting through the door. Kanan and I averted our attention over to the worried artist. She looked over at me and seemed a bit surprised to see me awake.

She didn't have to say anything before Kanan growled in frustration. I was taken back by it since he never really gets frustrated that easily. Yet, the situation was getting slimmer and slimmer the longer we stayed but we couldn't just lea-

"We're going to have to leave and regroup. Who knows how long until we are all picked off one by one," Kanan announced. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Kanan! We can't just leave them with that...that... _thing."_ Sabine argued, I agreed.

"We don't exactly have a choice. You know very well that I don't want to leave them either but we know nothing about this planet or what's on it. We can't win this battle alone," Kanan replied calmly.

"We face the Empire every day and still make it out in one piece. How does this make it any different," I said, joining the argument.

"We know the Empire and what it can do but whatever that thing is out there..." he shook his head, "We don't know anything about it or what it could do."

I sighed in defeat but that didn't stop me from one thing...

*time skip*

It was dark out and the Ghost hovered in the planet's atmosphere. I was awake and sneaking into the Phantom with Sabine.

Chopper grumbled something in which Sabine rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine. One of us will use the comm if there is any trouble," she replied getting into the pilot's seat.

"One, why can't I drive and two, when do we not get into trouble even though it somehow _always_ finds us?" I asked.

"One, if we do survive from your flying, Hera would just kill us anyway and two, well, you're not wrong," she answered smoothly. The didn't make Chopper to happy as he began to complain.

"We'll Get them back," I promised, confidently. At least I sounded more confident than I felt. It did give Chopper a bit of ease...I think.

Chopper said two words before the Phantom's door closed.

'Be carful.'

Zeb's P.O.V

My flippen head hurt and it was dark with only a red glow as a light. The ground is smooth yet cold and I was getting horrible vibes from all around.

I heard footsteps getting closer to me. I closed my eyes a little as it came closer. Forcing myself to calm down, the thing came into view.

It was one of the rebels that disappeared! Yet, he seemed off as he blankly walked one by. That's when I saw the thing attached to the back of his head.

A huge stinger the size of a meiloorun looked to be shoved into the back of his skull. Blood stained all around the outer part and some bone even showed how few it was. It must certainly be in his brain. How was he even still alive?

Once out of view, I reopened my eyes and looked around. Bodies of animals and some people laid all around like they were tossed. Reminds me of me and Ezra's room.

Realization suddenly jolted into my memory. Ezra! He must be here too. If they took me, they probably took him too. I need to find him!

Not thinking at the moment, I sat up and looked around to then meet eye to eye with a drooling mouth filled with uneven yet sharp teeth.

Ezra's P.O.V

We finally landed. Just as the door opened, I raced out and scanned through the dark, thick trees. It was pitch black and the only source of light was coming from the moon which didn't do much. We had to save them. This place feels eerier and...evil than last time. It didn't help that it was dark either. I could feel the cold, the _hunger_.

"Ezra," I heard a fate whisper and something placed on my shoulder. I jumped back scared with quick reflexes, grabbed my lightsaber and ignited it. It was soon pointed at...Sabine. Her eyes were wide and seemed to take a couple steps back with raised hands.

"Easy, Ezra," she spoke, worriedly.

I blinked and after a minute standing idiotically frozen finally reignited the blade. Slowly, my arms came down and sweat began to form on my forehead. I heavily breathed and wondered why I was so scared. I placed my saber back on my belt and didn't dare look up at Sabine.

"We need to find them," I muttered.

"Stay close and do _not_ separate or go far from the trail."

I could feel shock and slight fear coming from her. Nonetheless, she followed behind me as we walked the trees showing somewhat a trail. My mind began to wander and block out the sounds around me. A bad idea but something in the Force was leading me to...somewhere dark.

And I was bitterly okay with that.

Kanan's P.O.V

I kept cursing under my breathe after feeling a disturbance in the Force. Then to wake up to find that Chopper and I were the only ones on the ship and the Phantom gone. Just what I want to do at four in the morning.

Chase down two kids who think running off with the Phantom to save two other missing crew members is a good idea. Well, it's not. Clearing my thoughts, I sat in the pilot's seat of the Ghost and raced down to the planet.

Sabine's P.O.V

One minute, Ezra and I are just taking a nice stroll through the trees. The next, something grabs my mouth and pulls me into the trees. I tried calling for help but only came out as quiet muffles. Whatever grabbed me has a strong grip and there wasn't any way to release myself. I only hoped that Ezra was on his way with a plan.

The thing that gripped me was cold to the touch. Yet, it had a peculiar smell to it which soon left my mind hazy. It was so bad that I passed out.

Ezra's P.O.V

We came to a split in the road so I turned to ask Sabine a question. I immediately paused and stopped when there was no one there. Ah...Karabast. This was bad. _Very_ bad.

I gulped and slowly looked around, listening for any potential thing to pop out of the brush. I could feel it. The cold. It was close. To close for comfort. Yet, oddly the thing also felt like it was fading from the Force. Like it was dying slowly but wavered in place. At the same time, another signature invaded the space as well. It gave off the awful cold feeling.

So I got off the trail and followed the new trail, towards the cold.

My mind was set on only the trail, blocking out the noises and activity around me. Hopefully, nothing decides to think that I'll be a midnight snack. There was a good possibility that it would be able to sneak up on me. I'm usually more...sensitive to my surroundings.

Like a simple drop of a pin or a feeling of being watched. That's when I would book it to a safer place. This situation was different though, more delicate than being a walking steak.

I finally arrived when feeling myself internally shiver. I was so cold that I instinctively went to hug myself and warm my arms. Yet, no fog of breathe left my mouth but it felt cold enough to see it.

I stared into the depths of the dark cave. In a way, it called me to come in and lure me like a moth to a flame. Except, caves are dark and cold compared to a flame which would come in handy right about now.

I unhooked my lightsaber from my belt and ignited it. Slowly, I walked into the abyss. The light from the sword bouncing off the walls and giving it a soft glow of blue. Dripping was heard deeper in the tunnel along with the sound on my steps. An unnatural feeling swelled up in me the deeper I got.

Soon, my teeth started to chatter and my chested aches along with my head. Why did I feel so sick all of a sudden?

A dizzy spell fell over me as I stumbled over to the wall to help me walk without falling. I blinked a couple of time when hearing a snapping and hissing noise. My eyes narrowed, scanning the area for anything that seemed out of place. I shuddered and gulped for air as it was getting harder to breathe.

That's when I realized...it's here.

All at once, cold arms wrapped around my stomach and over my mouth. My eyes widen and tried to scream but it was blocked off by the disturbingly soft, yet icy cold hand. I was quickly pulled into the darkness of the shadows. My lightsaber slipped out of my hands, turning off, and left to lay on the floor.

Kanan's P.O.V

"Ezra! Sabine! One of you two better pick up your comms or else. Well, I don't exactly know what 'else' is but I'm sure when Hera's back to normal, she'll have something," I lamely warned, getting no reply for what felt like the hundredth time.

I growled and walked down the ramp. Chopper kept telling me he had nothing to do with it. Did I believe him? Obviously not.

"Watch the Ghost. I'll be back in a little bit and make sure you put the Phantom back," I said before walking off into the trees. I tried to sense Ezra's signature through the Force but something was blocking me. Like it doesn't want me to find him. Next, I tried the comm link again to hear a whistling noise.

My eyes averted to the floor of the jungle to see a comm. Curiously, I reached down and picked it up. When I straightened myself up, a breathe of air ran down my neck. Before I could turn and fight whatever it was, the thing did something quickly to knock me out.

Sabine's P.O.V

My head was pounding as I slowly opened my eyes to see a blur of purple saying something. Out of surprise, I punched whatever to purple blur was and shakily got to my feet as my vision began to clear. Blinking a couple more times, I finally was able to see the purple blur is...oh...oops.

"Zeb," I said, quietly, kneeling by his side and hovering my hand over him. He held the side of his face and groaned from the stinging.

"I'm so sorry-"

He covered my mouth and looked over his shoulder. I tried to see what he was looking at but didn't see a thing.

"We need to get Hera and get out of the bloody mess but quietly," he whispered. I could see what I never expected from the brave Lasat. Fear. There was fear in his eyes.

I responded by nodding, understanding the fragile situation. He slowly pulled his hand away from my mouth like he thought I would tell the world his secret. That's when I noticed the huge divot on Zeb's arm. Dried blood framed the wound and I swore that there was some bone showing.

"What happened?" I asked, trying not to throw up. It wasn't how the wound looked even though it was really bad. No, it's what caused the wound that made me feel sick. To think that it was somewhere in...wherever we are.

Zeb didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it so I didn't push him any further.

"That thing..." he began, startling me.

"It's doing some...awful things that scare me more than what the Empire could do any day. It's just..." he paused and shivered at the thought. I rested my hand on his good arm to somehow comfort him. Whatever we were dealing with...it wasn't good. No, it was completely terrifying to even make Zeb tremble.

"What is it doing, Zeb?" I pleaded quietly.

I sighed shakily and finally had the courage to look me in the eyes.

"It's pregnant...and it's about to give birth soon," he said shakily. I shook my head in confusion. There was more to it than that.

"What else are you not telling me?" I said, getting scared by the minute. I held my breathe when hearing his answer.

"It's melting people and animals into soup and I'm betting you, that it's for the baby."

I remember Hera talking about the pregnancy and that the rebels were waiting. Now I know what they were waiting for.

They were waiting to become food.

Ezra's P.O.V

I woke up a minute ago. The first thing that I registered was Hera sitting beside me. Her arms wrapped around me and fingers combing through my hair. My head laid on her shoulder as her head was on top of mine. I didn't exactly know how to feel at the moment. Safe or scared.

I guess I found one of the two. That's a good start. Well, one of the three since Sabine is also missing.

"Hera," I whispered.

"Yeah," she spoke gently. I wasn't expecting a reply like that. It almost threw me off but shook out the shock and continued.

"We need to find the others and get out of here," I explained, trying to get out of her hold. She didn't let go, instead held me tighter.

"It's okay, they're safe and it's almost time," she cooed. I raised an eyebrow. Almost time? Time for what? I was kinda scared to ask.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"For the vessel to become whole," she answered. What?

"Hera, you're making no sense. Scratch that, you've _been_ making no sense since we found you," I said, rethinking my thoughts. She chuckled a little but what really surprised me was the kiss she placed on the side of my head. I froze on the spot and felt my face heat up a little.

Not only was this a bit embarrassing but...it felt really nice to be held like this again. So was last time even if she isn't exactly herself.

Yet, this wasn't the time to be messing around. Sabine and Zeb are still missing. I have a good hunch that Kanan is here, looking for us. Lastly, I still felt the horrible cold that is still making me sick.

Was this its plan? I thought about it more and more. Was its plan to stall me with Hera acting like this? That's when I realized that it was playing with me like some toy! It was using what I desired the most. What I wanted for so many years.

Affection. Affection that missed most of my life. And it used Hera as the source because it knew...it knew how I thought of her. Someone that cared for me like there child.

I feel so deceived. So played. So angry. So... _sad._ How did I fall for it? How did I not see it? This isn't the real Hera. Just a puppet, toying with my emotions. So many mixed emotions swelled up inside me. I just wanted to yell and scream, but mostly cry. I feel so stupid.

The pain in my chest and the pounding in my head increased. Hera tightened the hug and whispered sadly into my ear.

"I'm sorry."

Sabine's P.O.V

Zeb and I carefully walked down a tunnel and out of the room full of bodies. I turned on my flashlight to see further down the dark abyss. The sound of dripping entered my ears as we came closer. I was thirsty and assume Zeb is, too.

"Should we get some water?" I asked. He glanced down at me then shrugged a little. Soon, the dripping liquid was in sight. I walked over to see if there was a puddle and there was. The only thing stopping me was the color.

Zeb plugged his nose as I finally came to a conclusion. This was not water, it is blood.

"I'm not thirsty anymore," I spoke too quickly before walking again with Zeb in tow. We didn't speak the rest of the way until seeing a light up ahead and hearing hissing noises.

Then a loud screaming roar that shook the ground. I immediately put my hands over my ears. For a minute, I thought my ears were continuously being ripped off. Small rocks fell from above and hit the top of my head.

Everything went silent and the light was fading. A cold breeze blew from down the tunnel.

I never thought that I could shake so much or breathe so hard. Whatever that was...I didn't even want to think about what's at the end of the tunnel. Zeb seemed to be equally as shaken. We stared at each other with the same fear and wonder. Then as stupid and scared as we were, stayed close to each other, continuing down the tunnel.

Zeb mumbled under his breathe and I don't think that I was supposed to hear it.

"It's born."

Kanan's P.O.V

I ran down the tunnels after waking up in a room full of bodies. The roaring or yelling escalated my worry and the adrenaline helped with increasing my senses. I had to find the others quickly. It was now or never at this point.

A light ahead guided me down the tunnel. Whatever was ahead, that's where the sound came from. It's also...the source of the cold. The evil that roams these trees. The darkness itself. And it was just at the end of the tunnel.

I kept going until eventually entering a bigger area. On the other side of the room was a crater with boiling liquid with different things inside. From where I was at, it was hard to tell what was floating around in that stuff. A horrible odor filled my nose and feeling through the Force told me to run.

Yet, I stayed when seeing someone leaning over the crater.

Sabine's P.O.V

We finally made it to the source. An awful smell filled my nose making me gag. Zeb tightened his grip on me. I looked up to see the Lasat staring at something but before asking anything, my eyes landed on...Kanan?

"Kanan," I called, trying to get his attention. He didn't look instead, kept staring the same direction as Zeb. I curiously looked up and over a crater. It looked disgustingly bad. When I slowly let go of Zeb and walked closer, not only did the figure crouching in front of it was noticed. No, the things inside the crater made me step back in horror.

Body parts floating around in the boiling stew.

I clasped my hand over my mouth and backed away. My focus was now on the figure. And only one thought came when seeing them stand and turn. Our eyes met, brown to a sickly green.

Hands clenched my arms and trapped me. My eyes averted to see Zeb with a crazy looking smile and dilated eyes. I struggled in his grasp. Kanan finally snapped out of his frozen state and began to fight. I helplessly watched and slowly could feel myself draining.

 _Fading away._

Ezra's P.O.V

I gasped as if all the life had just been sucked out of me. Sweet air filled my lungs. What happened? I shook my head and carefully stood up, groaning as pain coursed through me. Something felt different on my face and clothes. Why was it wet?

I used my sleeve to wipe...whatever this stuff is. What really caught my eyes was the red. I quickly began to check myself to see that I was covered in blood and something else that was equally horrible. Same with the odor. I smelled better on the streets an this!

I didn't feel like I was in a joking mood at the moment. Seriously though. WHY AM I COVERED IN BLOOD? My hands trembled as my imagination started to do its best besides freaking out. Not to far away laid my lightsaber. Maybe Kanan could explain this.

Now that I think about it...where am I?

In front of me was a boiling crater filled with...body parts. I quickly scooted away horrified until bumping into something behind me. I turned to see a body on the floor dead.

Jumping to my feet and backing away, I got a better look at who it was.

"K-Kanan," I whimpered, breathlessly. That's when I saw the rest of them. Sabine. Zeb. Dead. I thump in my throat couldn't be held any longer as tears burned my eyes. They're dead. Oh, Karabast...THEY ARE DEAD!

It finally settled in as I looked back down at myself. Could I have...no...no...I would never...but...who could of then? I shuddered and my knees gave out when letting the information sink in deeper.

"No..." I choked, hyperventilating. I held my head in my hands and looked at the floor. They couldn't be dead. This has to be a dream. This just has to...

My lightsaber was right in front of me, covered in the same stuff as me.

Tears began to freely roll down my face as every emotion within me began to battle out. I couldn't expect this. I just...wouldn't!

"NO!" I yelled, clenching my teeth and lowered myself to the ground in the small ball form. I repeatedly shook my head and saying 'no.' I didn't expect this!

Kanan dead. Sabine dead. Zeb dead. They're dead because...

"T-This is...all my...fault..." I whimpered, then felt something slowly petting my hair. I turned my head to see confused and shocked Hera.

"Ezra..." she spoke.

" _Ezra."_

 _"EZRA!"_

I shot up and hit my head. A grunt escaped my lips as I rubbed the offending ache on my forehead.

"Ezra."

I jumped and scooted back seeing the face I never thought I would see again.

"K-Kanan," I rasped, noticing how worn out I sounded. He looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked, worried. I gulped a bit feeling something wet rolling down my face. I was still shaking and breathing heavily! Still, I managed to nod my head.

"I-It was just a dream," I reassured.

"You know I'm here if you need anything," he said and relaxed, smiling a little.

"I know," I genuinely agreed. He returned the smile.

"Wash up, Hera will be here any minute," he told me before leaving. I hopped off my bunk and made a quick beeline for the restroom to wash my face from any evidence of crying. Then ran down the hall to the cargo bay to meet with Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan.

Maybe I was really stressed when Hera left to give me nightmares. Man, it sure seemed real, too. Weird.

In the distance, I could see Hera in some different clothes and someone else. When they came closer, I got a better view. I felt my heart stopped instantly.

Hera was wearing white clothes and leaning heavily on Organa's assistant. She looked at me with insanity in her eyes and I was sure...her smile widened when our eyes met.


End file.
